Finding His Lily
by ElvenVampyreFairy
Summary: Sirius Black was very bored one day and the one person he meets changed his life forever, literally. A continuation of She Was His Lily.


Finding His Lily.

Sirius Black was bored. There was no way around it; History of Magic was the most boring hour of his life. James was in the hospital wing after getting hit in the back of the head with a bludger after yesterdays game, '_Stupid Slitherin's_' Sirius thought. Remus was in the dorm because it was that time of the month again. And lets be honest with ourselves people, Peter just was not good company. Sirius was just wondering if it was possible for a person to die of boredom when He noticed a blonde and a brunet sitting in front of him, it was then he decided to do what he did best… flirt, what else did you think the Black looks where for?

'_This could be fun_.' he thought leaning forward, "Hello ladies."

The blonde gave him a disgusted look wile the brunet, obviously as dispirit of any mental stimulation as he was, smiled, "Hiya!"

"Gah! Isa don't talk to him! That's Sirius Black. He's bad news." The blonde said turning the other girl's, Isa, head, but not before Sirius saw her eyes light up at the words 'bad news.'

"Isa huh?" He asked, "Short for something?"

"Depends," Isa said turning around and looking him up and down, "Why do ya wanna know?"

Sirius leaned forward and said something that (for the sake of this rating) only she could hear. Isa pulled away giggling,

"For that, Mr. Black, Isa will work just fine."

"You makin' an offer?"

"Maybe, Maybe not. You'll just have to stick around to find out."

"Sounds like fun."

"Oh go jump in the lake Black!" The blond said turning Isa around again, "Maybe we'll get lucky and something will eat you, though I don't think anything lives in there that eats trash. Oh well, one can always hope."

"Be nice Lizzie." Isa said turning back around.

"Yeah Lizzie," Sirius said, "I'm only playing."

"Only my friends can call me that!" Lizzie snapped.

"I'm not you're friend?" Sirius asked, "I'd like to be your friend." He reached down and grabbed a little bit of her hair, "Maybe with a couple benefits." He leaned next to her ear, "They say blondes are more fun."

Class was dismissed just then and Lizzie grabbed her things and Isa's wrist, "You're sick Black!"

Sirius watched them go,

"Maybe I am," he said, "But I'm not bored any more." and with that he headed off to the common room to debrief Remus on what he had missed.

It was about two weeks later when Sirius Black skidded into the potions room late again due to a malfunctioning alarm clock. Professor Slughorn looked at him and sighed,

"Mr. Black, how nice of you to join us, might I suggest investing in a better alarm clock? Please take a seat next to Ms. Tandish."

Sirius took the seat he was directed to only to find that Ms. Tandish was Isa from History of Magic.

"It's appears we meat again, Mr. Black." She said with a smile.

"So it would. Pardon, but where's your big, scary guard dog, Lizzie was it?"

"She's working with Mark Bones today." Isa said smirking, "She fancies him."

"So I do have a chance."

"With Lizzie? No way, she can't stand you."

"No! Not the evil blonde from beyond the grave, you."

"Me?" she asked starting to prepare several thing needed for the potion.

"Yes you." Sirius said stepping aside and letting her work.

"I'm not my cousin's property. It you want to talk to me talk."

Sirius pinned her between himself and the table, "Who said anything about talking?"

Isa looked over her shoulder to make sure Slughorn wasn't looking then kissed Sirius square on the mouth. She lingered just long enough to get his attention then pulled away quickly, and said, "Mr. Black, I belive you're in my way, and our potion's boiling."

"Right…" Sirius said quickly moving aside and letting her work. He saw James and Remus out of the corner of his eye giving him '_What in the name of Merlin's trousers just happened?_' looks, he shrugged and returned to work.

Slughorn wandered by their table later, "Marvelous work Isabella. But then again, you always do."

"Isabella huh?" Sirius asked, "Isabella Tandish."

"Alright, you figured out my name, what shall your prize be?"

"I get a prize?"

"Well… if you don't want it…"

"I do! How about…" Sirius took on a maniacal smile that the marauders all knew mint trouble, "another kiss… a real kiss, but not now the professor's watching."

"Alright," Isa said smirking as well, "You'll get you're kiss, after class."

"How do I know you won't just run out?"

"I'll see you again in history of magic."

"Why don't we just save it 'til then? Binns never notices a thing."

"Aww… but you said after class." Isa said before turning back to the potion.

Class was dismissed and Sirius left with the rest of the Marauders when someone grabbed his arm in the hall way and started kissing him. James and Peter made a big scene wile Remus muttered something along the lines of: "Stupid git. No snogging in the hallways." Sirius, as usual, paid no mind; but instead wrapped his arm around the person's waist.

Then there was a shriek and the sound of something heavy being dropped. Sirius pulled away, noticed the person he was kissing was Isa, and then saw a very red, very angry looking Lizzie storming towards him.

"Isabella Teresa Tandish! What do you think you are doing?!?!"

"Keeping a promise, gosh Lizzie don't have a heart attack or something."

"Yeah Lizzie. lighten up."

There was a loud smack and Sirius now sported a large, red hand print on his cheek.

"I told you only my friends can call me that!" Lizzie snapped grabbing Isa's wrist and dragging her away, "C'mon Isa, we're leaving."

"See ya 'round Isa!" Sirius yelled, laughing as Lizzie sped up.

"Later Sirius!" Isa yelled back.

"Don't talk to him!" Lizzie snapped again, "Its bad enough you kissed him once…"

"Twice." Isa corrected, "I've kissed him twice."

"_**WHAT!!!**_" Lizzie's shriek was heard all the way down in Hogsmeade.

"Sirius." Remus said, "What was that?"

"Belive me mate, as soon as I know, you will too." Sirius said as he watched the girls run, or in Isa's case, get dragged, down the hall…

…and that is how it started.


End file.
